Slade's new apprentice
by Sadistic Dreams
Summary: Full summary inside. Raven is sick of being forgotten. As a new villian come to town with a surprise for the Titans. Pairings BBRae RobStar. Please R&R. Story finnished! YAY!
1. A Forgotten Leaving

Summary:

Raven is sick if being forgotten and leaves the Teen Titans. A few weeks later a new villain comes to Jump City. A few surprises at the end. Pairings BBRae some RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I would love to if I had the chance.

my real name leons dragon. i had a spelling error. Please forgive me.

* * *

**Leaving**.

It was a normal day at Titans Tower; Starfire was making a pudding that looked like looked like a murky brown mixture. Robin was playing the gamestation with Cyborg. Beast Boy was watching them, and Raven was in the corner meditating. "Dude it's my turn!" yelled Beast Boy jumping for the controller. Robin and Beast Boy started rolling on the ground wrestling for the controller. _They are so immature._Thought Raven levitating back down to the ground. "Friends the eating of lunch is ready." said Starfire. Everyone except Raven walked to the coffee table. Everyone sat down, but Raven just walked up to her room. "Where is friend Raven? Is their something wrong with me?" asked Starfire. "There is nothing wrong with you Star, their something wrong with Raven." said Beast Boy putting a scoop of Starfire's pudding in his mouth then giving a squeak of disgust.

Raven's room.

Raven was meditating in her room when a knock at the door disturbed her. "Can I come in?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven in her normal metronome voice.

"Rae? We went to get pizza and forgot about you is that ok?"

"Whatever," _I have had enough of everyone just forgetting me._ Raven thought. She levitated down and went to her wardrobe.

Later that night

Everyone was at the coffee table having dinner when the door slammed open, Raven was holding her bags and was heading out of the tower. "Rae where are you going?" asked Cyborg walking towards Raven. The other three titans followed.

"What's wrong Rae?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm leaving," said Raven. "Because no one seems to think I ever exist."

"Raven don't go your part of a team." said Robin.

"Please friend Raven you are a sister to me." cried Starfire. Raven didn't take any of this in so she just turned around and left. "Fine leave" yelled Beast Boy but Raven had left. Starfire was crying, Robin was comforting her. Cyborg went to the lounge and started to play the gamestation. Beast Boy walked up to his room but then he passed Raven's room. _It won't hurt to go in since she has gone._ Thought Beast Boy. He opened the door and entered the old titan's room. Most of Raven's things were gone. There was something on Raven's dressing table. Beast Boy walked towards it. He picked it up and saw that it was Raven's communicator.

* * *

(A/N)Hey guys this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Flames accepted. leons dragon. 


	2. Meeting Pledge

Hey guys welcome to my second chapter! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I would love to if I had the chance.

* * *

**Meeting.**

It had been three days since Raven left the titans and was living on the streets. For those three days Slade had been looking for her. Raven had been living in a cheap hotel and mostly been meditating. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted. She was facing the window that showed titans tower. Everyday she would say. "I don't need them." But everyday she really and truly did miss them. There was a knock at the door. _I bet it is the titans asking me to come back._ Thought Raven getting down and walking to the door. When Raven opened the door and gasped.

At Titans Tower.

Robin and Cyborg were playing the gamestation while Starfire was cheering Robin on, "Go Robin!" she chanted. Even thought Robin was loosing badly he liked it how Starfire cheered him on. Beast Boy was in his room laying on his bed thinking about the day Raven had left the tower. He thought about all the mean things he had said to her. _There is nothing with you Star, there's something wrong with Raven. Wrong with Raven_ and, _jeez Raven why do have be so mean to me? I was never mean to you. I was never mean to you. _and, _Rae? We went to get pizza and forgot about you is that ok? And forgot about you._ These words whirled around in Beast Boy's head, he had never realized how mean he was to her and that they did actually forgot her. The siren bell when off and the lights went red. All the titans went to the lounge room, Slade was on the screen. "Slade," Robin gritted.

"Hello Robin."

"What do you want!"

"Now Robin all I want to do is send a message."

"What is it!"

"In a few weeks a new villain will be coming to Jump City, and will be working for me." Then Slade disappeared off the screen.

"What was that about?" asked Cyborg.

"A new villain is coming and is working for Slade." said Robin turning around to face the others. "Who ever this evil person who is going to work for Slade we will destroy it" said Starfire.

"What is he up to?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know but can't wait to find out." said Robin punching hand.

At Slade's hide-out

At Slade's hide-out Slade was walking up to Raven who was chained up for safety reasons. "Raven, do you swear to serve me forever." asked Slade.

"I do," answered Raven. One of the chains on Raven's legs fell off.

"Will you for fill your duty."

"I will" Another chain from Raven's legs fell off. Raven's legs were free. There were just her arms left.

"Will you commit crimes under my name?"

"I will." One of the chains one Raven's arms.

"Do you hate the Teen Titans?"

"I do hate the Teen Titans." The last chain on Raven's other arm fell off.

"One more question, will you destroy the Teen Titans?"

"I will." Slade handed Raven a black leotard with the Slade sign on it, and a new cape. Raven put on her belt and other things she had got when she lived in Azarath. When she came back Slade was impressed. "My apprentice, we must commence to your first training."

* * *

I can't believe I did that! great chapter wasn't it? Next few chapters coming soon! Please RR

leons dragon.


	3. The First Fighting

Hey again guys. here is my third chapter! Please RR.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I would love to if I had the chance.

* * *

**The first fighting.**

It had been a few weeks since Raven had left the Teen Titans. Raven joined forces with Slade. The Titans had worried about Raven and wish they had her back as a Titan. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing the gamestation but Beast Boy didn't care less who won. He was too worried for Raven. Cyborg had enough of the sad Beast boy. "Hey BB what's up?" asked Cyborg pausing the game.

"Nothing," grumbled Beast Boy.

"NOTHING! How can there be nothing wrong with you? You have stopped telling your lame jokes, you've lost your interest in computer games, and stay in your room most of the time! This is about Raven isn't it? Tell the truth the BB."

"Yes it is about Raven. I miss her! Even though she stayed in her room all he time, she never laughed at my jokes, and could never show her emotions. I can't believe we forgot her! That's why she left."

"Settle down BB. Rae will be okay 'cause she's…Rae."

"Maybe your right." Then they went back to their game.

A Slade's hide-out

At Slade's hide-out Raven was meditating before she was about to commit her first crime. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she chanted. Slade was in the control room waiting.

"Raven, are you ready?" Slade's voice said in Raven's ear.

"I was waiting for you." said Raven levitating down to the ground. Raven walked to the control room to get the instructions form Slade. "You will be robbing the Jump City Museum a rare Azarath jewel that was found on the moon. I will be distracting the Titans at the mine so you have a fair chance on stealing it." explained Slade. "Go! Good luck apprentice." Raven levitated out of the control and was heading out of the Slade's base.

At the Pizza Place

The Titan's were having argument on what they were going to have on their pizza when Robin's communicator went off. Robin picked it up and got up from his place. "Titan's Slade at the Museum. Titans Go!" yelled Robin as they ran to the Museum.

At the Museum

Inside the museum there were people running everywhere trying to get out of the museum Slade and Raven were fighting police officers. When the Titans got there they had finished off the last of them. "Slade." said Robin.

"Robin," said Slade. "Have you met my apprentice?" Slade stepped aside to show a hooded figure; it was Raven. "Hey, expecting me?" she asked.

"Raven why?" asked Beast Boy.

"You didn't need me that is why I left and joined Slade." said Raven. Beast Boy was walking up to Raven but she just pushed him back.

"Good Raven, now attack!" said Slade "Fight them as I get the jewel." Slade run off to get the jewel leaving her with Cyborg due to Robin and Starfire follow Slade. Beast Boy turned into a wolf and at Raven. Raven levitated so she got out of Beast Boy's reach. Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon at Raven but she kept moving out of the way. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" screamed Raven. Boxes fell towards Cyborg and hit him hard. When Cyborg got up he shot Raven with his sonic cannon. Raven fell down to the ground, Beast Boy caught Raven just before she hit the ground. "Careful BB she could be tricking you." said Cyborg. Beast Boy laid the unconscious Raven (AN wink) on the ground. Raven, using her powers threw a pipe at Beast Boys head; quickly she levitated up and was flying out the door. When they got out she had disappeared. Robin and Starfire came up behind them. "Slade got away, but we saved this jewel." said Robin showing a blood red jewel, it shined in the sun. "Did you talk to friend Raven?" asked Starfire. "No Star, Raven's never coming back. She is with Slade." said Beast Boy.

"We will have to be more on the alert from now on. Raven could sneak in and steal the jewel." said Cyborg. "Shewill try to steal it."

"We would need to have one Titan at the tower at all times." said Robin. After that the Titans walked home with a feel of defeat.

At Slade's hide-out

In the control room Slade and Raven were talking. "We need that jewel for what we are planning." said Slade. "Raven will you be able to sneak into the Tower when they are not there?"

"Of course." said Raven. "I will need a distraction."

"We attack tomorrow. You are allowed to wonder the city."

* * *

Good chapter Please RR. leons dragon. 


	4. The Betrayal

Hey again, here is my third chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I would love to if I had the chance.

* * *

**Betrayal.**

Raven was lying in bed thinking of what she had done just before. Seeing the titans get hit and fight against her. Once she was fighting by her side but now she must do what she must. Raven got up from her bed and walked over to the door and walked out. When Raven was out and in the streets of Jump City, the cold air ripped through her hair as she walked around the city. "Raven, it is time to attack.' said Slade in her ear. "The titans won't know you are invading the tower." Raven levitated and was on her way to Titans Tower.

* * *

At Titans Tower.

In the tower the Titans were doing there normal thing in the morning. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fight over who was going to cook, Starfire was making a pudding of something, and Robin was on the computer scanning for any attack on the city. The siren went off and the lights went red; the Titans ran to the screen. "Cinderblock is at the mine, Titans Go!" said Robin. "Beast Boy you stay here 'cause it could be a distraction." The Titans ran out of the tower and to the mine as Raven levitated to Titans Tower. Beast Boy was getting a bowl of tofu eggs when a book went flying into the back of his head. "Hey who-" There was no one there. "Ok this is creepy." The lights went off and a dark figure was running to the evidence room. Beast Boy found the light switch and also ran to the evidence room. When Beast Boy got into the evidence room, a hooded figure was picking up the Azarath jewel. "Raven?" asked Beast Boy. Raven turned around to the sound of her voice. Her hood was up, and the jewel in sack that was attached to her belt. "Raven, why are you doing this?"

"Do I have to tell you a million times?" Raven growled. "You forgot me." She got a wooden box and threw it with her powers at Beast Boy. "You hated me." She threw a table at him. "Raven stop! Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"You forgot me!" She threw a chair at Beast Boy, but he was too quick, he turned into a gorilla and grabbed hold of Raven from behind. Beast Boy turned back to his normal form and said. "You don't have to do this! Slade could be tricking you! We don't want to loose you like we lost Terra." Raven tried to struggle out of Beast Boy's hold by throwing thing at him. "Don't you ever compare me to her! She betrayed us I left!" Raven finally got Beast Boy of her and ran out of the room and to the lounge room. Beast Boy caught up to her and grabbed her around the back. "Raven please stop, this is wrong! Why didn't you tell us before?" he asked.

"You were all having so much fun. All of you going out and having fun, Robin and Starfire having so much together, Cyborg playing the gamestation and arguing with you. Worst of all you and Terra! Going out together, how you two look at each other, it made me sick!" Raven yelled tears were pouring down her eyes. "What about poor Raven, did anyone worry about me, did anyone care?" Beast Boy pushed Raven against a wall and got her to face him. "No one cared about me Beast Boy. The Titans didn't need me, but it was the best thing in my life but I was wrong."

"Shut-up, we do need you! It's not the same without you. We did care for you. I loved you!" Raven got a shock when she heard this. She let go of Beast Boy and started to calm down. "Raven you come back, you can start over." said Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven I can't I have to go. Raven levitated to the door and left the tower. Beast Boy chased after her but was to slow; he was left in the messy Tower alone.

* * *

At Slade's hide-out.

When Raven got to Slade's hide-out she went into the control room and gave the jewel to Slade. "Impressive Raven. I hope the Titans didn't come back while you were there." he said.

"Beast Boy was there but I got away from easily." replied Raven. "They must have known I would try to steal it while they were out." Slade put the jewel on a machine and stated to push buttons. "Apprentice you are to what want to do."

Raven nodded and walked out of the control room and into her room for some well needed sleep.

Raven woke up with the feel of a cold stone wall against her back. "Hello Raven," said Slade.

"What am I doing here?" Raven asked. "Why am I in chains?" Raven pulled at the chains. "I need to get something from you. Don't worry it won't hurt." Slade walked up to the machine and pushed on of the buttons. A laser hit Raven, she screamed in pain as something was coming out of Raven. Red came out of raven and went into the Azarath jewel. Raven's uniform (not including her personal garments) had disappeared a white leotard, and a white cape. "Thank you Raven for giving me your anger, who is your father." said Slade. "I summon thee jewel of Azarath, come out Trigon!" A red figure rose out of the jewel and stood in the middle of the control room. His four red eyes looked at Slade. "You have done well." he said in dark voice.

"Thank you master." said Slade. They left the control room and went to the hall.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update soon. Please R&R.

leons dragon.


	5. The Last Fighting

Hey guys leons dragon here. I am SO sorry it took so long to write but here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I would love to if I had the chance.

* * *

**The Last Fighting**

Raven was still struggling in her chains as her father, and Slade were in the city destroying everything in sight. She had tried to use her powers to break the chains but it just sucked in her powers. _I need to escape… _Raven thought.

* * *

Beast Boy sitting on the coffee table his head on his arms thinking about what happened the earlier night. "Friend Beast Boy…" said Starfire walking up to him. "Please no more felling sad, Friend Raven will come back to the titans."

"I hope so Star, but she is in the same position as Terra, I don't want to lose another girl." explained Beast Boy taking his head out of his arms. The siren went off, they ran to the screen, and Robin turned it on. There was red dots that were moving towards the tower. "Titans we need to stop them from getting to the tower. Titans Go!"

* * *

Slade and Trigon were walking towards the tower, everything behind them was destroyed, and on fire. It was part of the plan; to destroy the world then take over. When the titans got there Slade, Trigon, and the titans were where they last fought against Terra. "Robin, it is nice to see you. Let me introduce my master Trigon. I will have to thank Raven for stealing that jewel, and giving my master the power he needed."

"Where's Raven!" yelled Robin punching his hand.

"As if I would tell you Robin." said Slade. Beast Boy was sick of it so he ran at Slade; he turned into a rhino and was about to charge over Slade when…

* * *

Raven was crying in her chains when a black vortex opened in the middle of the room. Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy fall out of the vortex. He got up and said. "Dude, that was rough. Where am I?"

"In Slade's hide out." muttered Raven. Beast Boy ran over t her, he was shocked on what he saw. "Rae…what happened to you?" he asked, "and why are you wearing white?"

"Slade tricked me in getting the jewel, then he chained me up, he used a machine to suck my anger out, and then…my father came out of the jewel." cried Raven. "I should have never trusted Slade."

"Rae, it's ok. I'm going to get you out and then we are going to stop Slade and your father." Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and tried to pull the chains off but the chains wouldn't budge. "You can't use your powers, there is a switch somewhere that you have to flick." Beast Boy ran to the desk and found a switch that was labelled 'chains'. He flicked it on and Raven fell out of her chains but was caught by Beast Boy slowly lowering her down to the ground. "Rae it is ok, I've got you now." said Beast Boy holding on to Raven. Raven lifted her head and looked at Beast Boy. "I need to stop my father," said Raven.

"Not I will, we will" said Beast Boy. Beast Boy kissed Raven on the forehead. "Come on Rae, the titans." He helped Raven up to her feet.

"We will need the jewel to help us defeat me father." said Raven getting the jewel.

* * *

The titans were fighting fearlessly against Slade and Trigon. Robin was fighting Slade in hand-to-hand combat while Starfire and Cyborg were fighting Trigon. Starfire was throwing Starbolts every second she had, Cyborg just the same but was shooting his sonic cannon. Trigon however was shooting red fireballs at them. "What's the matter Robin giving up?" said Slade block another one of Robin's punches. "Running out of energy? I have heaps to spare." Slade grabbed Robin's foot and threw him at Starfire and Cyborg. "Robin!" cried Starfire helping him up. 

"Come and fight me Robin," said Slade.

"Slade, them out of this!" yelled Raven behind him.

"Raven, how nice to see you." said Slade. Trigon walked up behind Slade.

"You two will go back were you belong." Raven held up one hand towards Slade and Trigon. "You will never defeat us! You need the jewel."

"But we do." said Beast Boy appearing behind Raven holding up the jewel.

"NNNOOO! SLADE! GET THE JEWEL!" boomed Trigon. Slade ran towards Raven and Beast Boy but the other titans blocking his. "Raven! Destroy the jewel!" yelled Robin. "We will fend them off!"

While Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were fighting Slade and Trigon, Raven was finding a way how to destroy the jewel. Since the jewel was harder than diamond that was no use, it is from Azarath so magic won't work. Trigon was getting closer to her. Only Beast Boy was fighting him as a hawk poking at his four red eyes. Then Raven got an idea. "Beast Boy! Get away from Trigon!" she yelled. Beast Boy soared down near Raven. "Tell everyone to get away from Slade. Beast Boy ran to the other titans to get away from Slade. When Raven saw that they were out of harm, Trigon shot a fireball at her; at that moment she threw the jewel and jumped. There were screams, yells, cries, and people calling other peoples names.

* * *

What a chapter. Sorry it took so long to write (again.) Please R&R. 

leons dragon.


	6. The End

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. This maybe my last chapter for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't know Teen Titans. But I would love to if I had the chance.

* * *

**The End…**

Recap.

…_Trigon shot a fireball at her; at that moment she threw the jewel and jumped. There were screams, yells, cries, and people calling other peoples names.

* * *

Back to the story_

Wind was everywhere; Raven could hear the sound of her name. She slowly turned around and saw Beast Boy. "Raven take my hand, it is going to be alright." said Beast Boy holding out a hand. "Come Raven." Raven slowly took his hand and drew closer to him. "Where's the jewel?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't worry we need to get out of here." yelled Raven, she put a force field around herself and Beast Boy and got to cover.

When the wind had settled and the dust was gone they walked up to the jewel; its dark red complexion shone with the reflection of the moon. There was something different about it; there engraved into the jewel four red eyes, and the sign of Slade. "So is Slade gone?" asked Robin.

"Are we victorious?" asked Starfire with a confusing look on her face.

"Yes…"said Raven. "We must destroy the stone so no one can use it again to destroy the world."

"Will you go blue again?" asked Cyborg.

"I hope not." Raven picked up the jewel and gave it to Robin. Robin got it and examined the jewel. "I the condition it is in, one good blast would be able to destroy it."

"Will my sonic cannon be enough?" asked Cyborg getting it ready.

"No we will need something stronger…"

"Why don't we work together? And leaving no one behind.' said Beast Boy. "I'll throw the jewel into the air, Robin can use his explosive discs, Cyborg can use his sonic cannon, Starfire can use her Starbolts, and Raven can use her powers."

"That will work." said Cyborg.

They all got into positions Beast Boy threw the jewel up into the air, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven threw all their power at the jewel and when it hit the jewel exploded like a firework. "Wonderful!" squeaked Starfire. A red laser appeared and flew towards Raven. The red laser flew into Raven, her cloak turned dark blue. "Raven are you ok?" asked Beast Boy running to her. "Yes," said Raven putting up her hood. "We need to get rid of the remaining of the jewel, or then anyone can use it; even the tiniest spec."

* * *

It was past sunset when had come back from sending the ashes to another dimension. "It is gone," said Raven pulling off her hood.

"Brilliant!" screamed Starfire hugging Robin.

"Well done Raven." said Robin. Beast Boy who had snuck to beside Raven his cheeks red said. "Well done," before Raven could say anything Beast Boy put a delicate kiss on her lips. "Alright y'all lets get pizza." yelled Cyborg. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin were walking when… "Hey Raven, Beast Boy are you coming?" asked Robin. Beast Boy and parted. "I love you Raven." he said.

"I love u Beast Boy," said Raven. Beast Boy gave out a hand; Raven took it then they caught up to the other Titans and left the tower _together._

_

* * *

_

Wow what a chapter! This might be (as I said) my last chapter for this story. Please R&R.  
leons dragon.


End file.
